


Boyhood experiments

by ShodawCat13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShodawCat13/pseuds/ShodawCat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian loves Prince, his Growlithe, like most trainer love their pokemon. After the dog gets a little to curious though, Julian gets ideas into his head. Of things he shouldn't do with his pokemon, but wants to try anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyhood experiments

**Author's Note:**

> Julian is 14 in this. I picked that age as a lot of boys start experimenting after they hit puberty. In no way did I pick that age so it could be kiddy porn.

School had just ended and Julian quickly put his things away and left the class room. He saw a few of his friend and waved to them, but didn’t stop chat today as he wanted to get home quickly. Exiting the building he took off across the sports fields behind the school. He lived too close to the school to be able to ride the bus, so didn’t join the crowd headed towards them. The walk home wasn’t too far, only about a ten minute walk, so the black-haired teen didn’t mind too much.

When he arrived home, Julian was greeted enthusiastically by Prince, his Growlithe, in the front yard. He didn’t jump up, Julian had trained him better than that, but he barked a couple times and pressed against the boys legs, his tail was going a mile an hour.

“Hey boy,” Julian said, bending down to scratch the pokemons ears, before going into the house with the dog. Normally he’d have gotten himself a snack and then started on his homework, but today he had slightly different plans. One of friends at school had sneaked in a naughty adult magazine. He’d shown it to him and a couple others in the locker room after gym. Julian had been a little horny since and wanted to do something about it before his mom got home from work.

So instead of heading to the kitchen, he went to his bedroom. Following him around like normal, Prince slipped into the room after him. Julian thought about shooing him out, but decided to leave him be as the pokemon curled up on his doggy bed.

Taking of his backpack Julian set it by his desk and then went over to his bed with his box of tissues. Slipping out of his shoes he kicked them aside and freed his shoulder length black-hair with purple undertones from its pony tail, and then laid back. Unbuttoning his grey jeans, Julian slipped his hand inside and started to tug and fondle himself. He did feel a little weird to be doing this with his Growlithe in the room, but a not enough to stop. Putting his mind to what had made him so horny in the first place instead; he tried to picture the cute naked brown-haired women from the magazine.

Soon his pants felt to restricting. Lifting his hips up, he used his other hand to tug his jeans and underwear down a bit to expose himself. Once he popped free, Julian tightened his grip on his member and started to pump up and down. Enjoying the little jolts of pleasure he closed his eyes, as he imagined it wasn’t his hand pumping him, but that of the women from the magazine.

His fantasy was interrupted by something jumping up onto the bed next to him. Opening his eyes Julian found Prince on the bed, his sniffing snout making for his most sensitive organ. Eyes wide, Julian reached over to push him away, but Princes tongue lapped out first and got a lick in.

“..Off the bed Prince,” Julian ordered as he pushed his pokemon’s furry head, and sharp teeth, away from his crotch. At the same time his other hand started trying to pull his pants back up. Prince looked up at him, but complied. Hopping back to the floor the pokemon went back over to his doggy bed.

His mood killed Julian sat there for a few minutes looking at him. He wanted to be mad at his pokemon, but figured Prince was likely just curious at what he was doing. It wasn’t like the pokemon had ever seen his penis before. Grumbling a little he finished pulling underwear and jeans back up, and then went to the bathroom to clean up. He didn’t exactly want to leave dog slobber on his dick.

Once he was done he went back to his room and got to work on his homework for the day.

 

*****

As much as Julian wanted to forget that the incident with Prince had ever happened, he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. At first it was mostly as to why the pokemon had acted that way. His best guess still was that Prince had just been curious about what he was doing and had come over to investigate. He thought about looking on the internet to see if anyone else had something like that happen, but the only computer they had was in the living room. He didn’t much want to be doing that where his parents could see what he was doing…

After a while he found himself starting to wonder if Prince would do it again, and started to consider exposing himself to the pokemon again to find out. He was a bit nervous of letting sharp teeth near that part of his body though. Nor did he want to think about what would happen if he got caught while letting Prince lick him… If he _did_ decide to try it out it would have to be sometime he’d be home alone for a good while.

A little over a month after the incident Julian got the chance he needed one Saturday. As he passed the kitchen on the way to his room, his mother called him into the room.

“I’m going over to my sisters,” She told him as he entered the kitchen. “I’ll be gone for a few hours. While I’m gone make sure to get the lawn mowed before your dad gets off work. You were supposed to have had it done yesterday,” She reminded him.

“I know. I will do it today,” Julian promised. Nodding she grabbed her keys from the counter and headed out the back door. Looking out the kitchen window he watched his mom get into her car and then drive away. He started head into his room so he could change into something he’d not mind dirtying as he mowed, before he stopped. The fact that he was home alone, and would be for a few hours hit him.

For a few minutes he remained standing in the hallway as he tried to decide what to do. Go out and get started on the lawn? Or take the opportunity he had to finally do what had been on his mind for nearly a month now?

The desire to see if Prince would lick him off won and Julian called, “Prince”. The pokemon come out of the living room and looked alertly at him. “Come on boy.” He told the pokemon feeling nervous as he headed to his room. Prince happily followed after and he shut the door behind them. And then the blinds.

 _‘Should I really do this?’_ Julian couldn’t help but ask himself as he kicked off his shoes. He was sure if he asked someone they’d tell him no, that it was wrong. But… _‘Would it be wrong if Prince willingly does it? If I don’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to do?’_ Julian wondered as he looked at his pokemon and started to undo his pants.

He hesitated in taking them off though as he looked at the black striped orange and cream dog. He really did want to try this, but still felt unsure as he knew he’d get in trouble if someone found out somehow. No one would know if he didn’t tell though.

Slipping out of his pants and then slowly his underwear, Julian went over to his bed. Stacking his pillows he sat, leaning back against them a little. Taking a deep breath, to try and calm his nerves, Julian called, “Prince, come here boy.”

Wagging his fluffy cream colored tail Prince hopped up onto the bed. His heart pounding Julian opening his legs to let the pokemon see his genitals. At first Growlithe just stayed where he was. His noise twitched though and Julian thought he might want to come closer.

“You can check it out,” Julian told him as he reached to pet Princes back. It calmed him a little to run his finger through the soft orange and black fur. “Just no biting, okay?” He said, still a bit nervous about that.

Free to investigate, Growlithe moved over one of Julian’s legs to get closer. His wet nose brushed against him as Princes started to sniff his penis and Julian shivered a little. Moments later Prince opened his mouth and Julian felt a warm tongue run down his length. If felt better then he remembered. That was no surprise though as last time he hadn’t really been thinking about how it felt. Julian wasn’t really sure how long Prince would lick him if he let him, maybe just a few times before he lost interest. But now he was allowed too it didn’t seem like he was going to stop anytime soon.

“Good boy.” Julian murmured and moved his hand up to start to rubbing the dogs ears. That seemed to encourage Prince as his tail started wagging and the licking got stronger. His long tongue wrapping around his hardening dick with each lick.

“You’re a really, really good boy.” Julian told Prince again as he closed his eyes. This felt so good, amazing really. Reaching down he started to stroke and fondle himself. Princes tongue ran over his fingers a couple times before the dog started licking higher up. Julian groaned when his warm tongue ran over the head of his penis.

“Stop a moment boy.” He said a little breathlessly. Pushing him back a little Julian moved so he was laying down on his back with his legs bent and open, his favorite position to play with himself in. He opened them a little wider then he normally did to make room for Prince, who moved back between his legs quickly enough. Reaching down Julian started to fondle his balls as Prince lapped at his shaft.  Soon he was fully hard and leaking pre-cum.

Which made Prince start to lick at his head more. As his tongue ran over it again, and again, and again, jolts of pleasure ran through him almost nonstop. This was soooo much better than any hand job could ever be. He wanted to thrust his hips, but managed to repress the urge. The last thing he wanted to do was make Prince stop. Or frighten him… He really didn’t want to get bitten. How would he explain that to a doctor?

“..Prince,” He panted out, and rubbed his ears again. After a moment his hand still though.  He was getting close. Moving his hand up from his balls he started to pump himself as Prince lapped around the head of his dick.

It didn’t take long doing that before Julian felt his balls start to tighten and that familiar hot and cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. Then it snapped and he was coming with a deep groan, shooting his seed onto Princes tongue and muzzle. Prince was startled a moment, but then started licking up the creamy liquid. Breathing heavily and moan lightly Julian keep pumping till his penis started to go soft. Then just laid there was Prince cleaned him off.

“That… that was amazing.” He told Prince after he’d finished cleaning him. Noticing a little still on his pokemon’s muzzle he sat up and leaned over to his desk to get a tissue. After he had cleaned it off Julian laid back and pulled Growlithe to lay next to him.

He knew he should go get cleaned up, but really just wanted to stay as he was a while longer. Petting Prince he looked up at his ceiling. Now that he’d done it once, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist doing it again in the future when he had the chance. “Did you enjoy doing that?” Julian asked the dog. Prince wagged his tail in response to the question and nuzzled his head against his hand. Julian wasn’t sure Prince fully got what he was asking or totally understood what they had done, but the dog was smart so who knew.

Laying there Julian wondered if Prince would like it if he did the same to him? He hadn’t really thought too much about it before, mostly he’d just wondered if Prince would lick him again and what it would be like to let him. But now that the thought of touching Prince, making him feel good too had entered his mind Julian wanted to.

“Roll over.” He told Prince as he moved onto his side. Thinking he’d was getting a belly rub, the pokemon happily complied. Julian did start by running his hand over the dogs chest, feeling it rise and fall with each breath, before moving to rub Prince’s belly. Happy the dog let his tongue hang out as he waged his tail. Slowly, as he was nervous about doing this and to let Prince get used to it, Julian’s hand started to move lower.

At first he stoked the inside of the dogs legs. When Prince didn’t try to move away or whine Julian moved his hand so it was cupping the sheath. Prince still seemed relaxed so he started to rub his hand over it. That didn’t get a negative reaction either, Princes tail keep wagging. Encouraged by that Julian’s strokes became more confident. “Does my Prince like me doing this?” He found himself asking as he fondled Prince.

Prince gave him a bark in return. Even without that though, Julian could tell the dog did. Julian could feel Prince’s penis started to slide out. Julian moved to stroke it, but Prince did try to pull away at that, so he stopped. He went back to what Prince did seem to like, Julian stoking him though his sheath. With his other hand he started to play with his furry balls. Soon Prince was fully out and leaking cum.

Slowing his petting a little Julian just looked at his erect pokemon. The shape of his penis was similar to his own, and yet rather different. The head was shaped differently, more angular and pointed then his own. Julian had the feeling that if he hadn’t been spent, he’d be aroused by the sight. Picking his pace back up, Julian stroked him a little stronger. Tongue lolling out, Prince laid there panting. As he did a little squirt of liquidy cum shot out. It didn’t go too far, landing on Princes stomach.

Julian wondered if that was it, but he was still hard and leaking, so keep pumping. It was starting run over his hand a little. It felt kind a warm and was rather runny.  Prince continued to pant and after a little bit shot a little more out. It went a little farther this time, landing on Julian’s shirt. When the flow finally ended and he started to soften, Julian stopped stroking him. Prince stayed laying a moment before he rolled over and got to licking himself clean. As he did Julian pulled off his wet shirt, used it to clean his hand off a bit and then tossed it aside for now. He’d wash it with some some of his laundry later. Maybe his bedding too. He wasn’t sure any got on it yet, but it had been a while sense he last washed it so could use a washing anyway.

“I think we might have to do this again someday.” Julian said, rubbing Princes ears. A little busy cleaning himself the dog just wagged his tail.

 


End file.
